Comment détruire toutes les bonnes bases de Disney
by Colbie Caprice
Summary: Oyé, oyé, chers citoyens, et bienvenue à la cité de Poudlard, cette majestueuse ville qui vit naître Marietta Edgecombe, une jeune cordonnière qui partie un jour à la recherche de la serpillère enchantée.
1. Chapter 1

**Un conte de fée ou comment détruire toutes les bonnes bases de Disney**

**Disclaimer :** Vous le savez tous, mais encore une fois, les histoires de Disney et de J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Néanmoins, la catastrophe que j'en fais est bel et bien ma possession!

**Résumé :** Oyé, oyé, chers citoyens, et bienvenue à la cité de Poudlard, cette majestueuse ville qui vit naître Marietta Edgecombe, une jeune cordonnière qui partie un jour à la recherche de la serpillère enchantée.

Me revoilà avec une autre fiction folle! Eh oui, en pleine insomnie, j'ai eu l'idée de m'inspirer des contes de Walt Disney en y implantant les personnages d'Harry Potter.

J'ai hésité avant de prendre mon héroïne : j'ai pensé à Hermione, puis je me suis dit que je pourrais innover. J'ai alors pensé à Cho Chang puis.... à Marietta Edgecombe! Ha! Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez les aventures de Marietta à la recherche de sa quête!

Bisous! Colbie Caprice

P-S : Je remercie tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et je tiens toujours compte de vos commentaires! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire! ;)

**Un conte de fée ou comment détruire toutes les bonnes bases de Disney**

Il était une fois, dans une petite citée nommée Poudlard, une jolie cordonnière du nom de Marietta Edgecombe. Jeune paysanne dans le vent abonnée au _Paysan' Mag_, elle s'esquintait jour après jour pour réaliser le rêve ultime de sa vie : enlever la tache verte gluante sur son plancher.

Ce rêve pouvait paraître idiot pour certaines personnes (bon, peut-être l'était-il mais ça, on s'en fout), mais Marietta, elle, y attachait de l'importance. En effet, elle avait découvert que cette tache était ensorcelée : une gentille fée le lui avait dit et ce, par une belle nuit étoilée.

C'était il y a deux semaines de cela. Marietta, s'ennuyant ferme dans sa boutique désertée alors que la population au grand complet semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, avait décidé que faire le ménage serait une bonne idée. De plus, cela lui permettrait de se consacrer davantage à son métier : sa spécialité était de recoudre les boutons de capes d'hiver et force était d'admettre que son commerce était sur la paille, étant donné qu'on était en juillet.

Néanmoins, tout sourire, Marietta épousseta sa minuscule table de bois et l'unique carreau de sa boutique. Cette tâche lui prit bien tout l'avant-midi car elle ne trouvait plus son chiffon : elle se rappela à 11h52 qu'elle l'avait rangé sur la vingt-quatrième brique de la cheminée. Son escalade terminée, elle torcha sans vergogne jusqu'à être totalement épuisée.

Sa besogne terminée, elle était prête à aller roupiller lorsqu'elle aperçut une étrange lueur sous la table. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'escalier lorsque son cerveau lui envoya l'information : la tache était _verte_.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient Marietta Edgecombe (un grand total de quinze personnes) savaient qu'elle avait une sainte horreur du vert. Pas parce qu'elle avait comme propriétaire un homme malfaisant, le Lord Lucius Malefoy, qui se plaisait à augmenter son bail de 1 cent et qui lui envoyait cette information par parchemin vert. Pas plus à cause de sa mère qui l'avait viré de la maison pour une petite erreur de teinture, oh non.

Vert, c'était comme la raiponce. La raiponce qui lui avait bousillé le cerveau car elle avait été... _empoisonnée_ (c'est le moment où vous devez faire un «Ooooh!» abasourdi et inutilement prolongé pour montrer à quel point vous êtes sonné). Faut dire que la raiponce ne lui était pas prédestinée : en effet, son père l'avait fait livrer à son adultère de femme mais Marietta avait décidé de s'en faire une bonne soupe aux choux. Elle était en train de tomber dans les pommes (située littéralement derrière elle, dans un sac de toile (mais quel jeu de mots!)) lorsqu'elle avait soudainement réalisé que cet aliment était inutile dans sa soupe! Mais quel fait cocasse, avait-elle pensé en tombant raide dans le chaudron d'eau bouillante aromatisé à la pomme. Son père en riait encore!

Pour en revenir à notre flash-back, notre blondasse préférée, à l'aide de sa serpillère, venait de décider qu'elle allait lui faire sa fête, à cette maudite tache verte. Elle frotta : rien ne s'effaça. Elle frotta encore plus, elle ne réussit qu'à l'étaler. Elle frotta tellement qu'elle finit par libérer de ladite tache une odeur nauséabonde.

Épuisée et plutôt frustrée, elle se leva et partit en direction de l'étage. Elle nettoya sa chambre et monta par la suite au grenier.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, c'est là que le truc étrange se produira, étant donné que tous les trucs étranges se passent dans les greniers.

Ça n'y manqua pas, bien sûr. Le grenier était minuscule et très encombré. Elle se dit que ça l'aurait été préférable de visiter la demeure avant de la louer pour cinq ans mais bon, elle pourrait toujours y mettre le feu. Elle balaya du mieux qu'elle put et aperçut soudain un rouet.

Ne prenant pas garde à l'écriteau de trois pieds par dix «Ne pas se piquer sous peine de tomber dans un sommeil irréversible» posé aux côtés du dit rouet, elle approcha lentement son doigt de l'aiguille et, curieuse de savoir si elle était toujours autant piquante, notre tartelette adorée s'effondra dans un sommeil sommairement réparateur.

Et voilà et voilou! Le deuxième chapitre suivra bientôt! J'avais d'abord pensé en faire un one-shot mais elle sera peut-être trop longue!

Bisous! Colbie Caprice


	2. Chapter 2

Comment détruire toutes les bonnes bases de Disney

Me revoici, me revoilà! Je viens tout juste de poster ce chapitre et je tiens à remercier, même si je leur ai envoyé un message, **MAHA1959** et **Victoria Boubouille **pour leurs reviews! :)

Ça me fait très plaisir et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et mes autres fanfictions!

À titre informatif, sachez qu'il n'y a pas de pouvoirs magiques dans mon histoire, mis à part ceux qui sont censés en avoir (ex : elfes, lutins, fées, etc.)

Bon, trêve de bavardage et voici, pour votre plus grande joie (je l'espère en tout cas!) la suite des aventures de notre cordonnière assoupie et j'ai nommé Marietta Edgecombe!

**Chapitre 2**

En cette belle nuit de juillet, le ciel était clair et de nombreux passants... eh bien passaient dans la rue, la plupart se dirigeant vers leurs tavernes favorites ou se promenant avec leur belle dulcinée. Une nuit parfaite, quoi!

Vous vous demandez sûrement en quoi tout cela à avoir avec Marietta Edgecombe?

Eh bien absolument rien car celle-ci était toujours écrasée de tout son long sur le plancher poussiéreux de son grenier, après nous avoir superbement démontrée que les personnes lettrées n'étaient pas toujours les plus brillantes. Mais ce sommeil ne durerait pas car, très bientôt, Snow White allait s'éveiller, tel une rose sous la rosée du matin ou encore comme un ours sortant de son hibernation, au choix.

Justement, Marietta sentait quelque chose lui caresser le front. C'était quelque chose de léger et de doux mais à la fois insistant et relativement agaçant. Elle émit un léger grognement (l'ours, finalement) et agrippa l'auteur de ce geste.

Qui s'avérait être une coquerelle. Précisons ici que Marietta, comme le commun des mortels, n'aimait pas beaucoup ces insectes visqueux et décidemment très tenaces.

- HA!

Elle lança la pauvre bête contre le mur et détala dans l'escalier, s'enfargeant de ce fait dans une chaudière qui passait par là.

Sonnée et toute bossée, il lui restait tout de même encore assez de lucidité pour constater que quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa cuisine.

En regardant mieux, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un petit lutin. Celui-ci avait une longue barbe blanche et de toutes petites lunettes. Sans faire de bruit (oublions délibérément le fait qu'elle venait de débouler tout un étage en criant), elle se rapprocha et constata que le lutin fabriquait, à partir de son vieux torchon plein de suie, une paire de chaussures!

Il voletait ici et là, laissant derrière lui de belles trainées de poudre d'étoiles, chantonnant gaiement, tout heureux qu'il était de pouvoir aider une humaine. Il l'aiderait à ce faire un nom, à être heureuse! Il ne demandait rien en retour, n'attirerait même pas la gloire sur lui; non, aider le suffisait ample....

SLAP!

Armée de son tue-mouches, Marietta lui en avait balancé un bon coup sur le nez. Mais pour qui il se prenait, ce petit bonhomme, à entrer dans sa boutique sans invitation, en pleine nuit de surcroît!? N'entre pas dans sa boutique qui veut et, à voir ses chiffres de vente, peu de gens le voulait...

- Aïe, aïe, aïe! s'exclama le lutin de sa petite voix flûtée.

Il se frotta énergiquement le bout du nez et lui adressa un chaleureux sourire :

- N'aie crainte, belle jeune fille, je... Ah!

Marietta avait bondie par-dessus la table et s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau. Le nouveau venu se protégea à l'aide de ses mains et supplia rapidement :

- Ne me faites pas de mal, ô robuste géante! Je ne suis qu'un gentil petit lutin désireux de vous aider, vous et votre commerce qui bat de l'aile!

Elle le regarda, sceptique, puis alla allumer une chandelle, toujours armée de son fidèle tue-mouche (qu'elle avait volé à ce vantard de petit cordonnier, non mais quel boulet!) et lui demanda :

- Quel est ton nom?

- Je me nomme Dumby, mademoiselle, répondit le lutin qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

Il lissait à présent sa barbe avec contentement.

- Je passais par là et j'ai vu ce tissu par votre vitre ouverte : je me suis dit que je devrais venir vous aider, comme cela vous pourriez répandre le bien, comme l'a fait ce gentil petit cordonnier...

- Le petit cordonnier en avant de chez Gringotts? le coupa-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Le lutin ricana joyeusement.

- Oui, oui, celui-là! Vous en avez sûrement déjà entendu....

Le lutin ne put terminer sa phrase car Marietta venait de l'enfermer dans un bocal ayant jadis contenu des cornichons.

- Mais que faites-vous, gente dame? paniqua-t-il légèrement.

- Si c'est vrai que tu es un si bon lutin, eh bien tu devras faire toutes les tâches que je t'ordonnerai et tu coudras les boutons à ma place. Je vais devenir riche! Mais c'est quoi, cette idée de faire des chaussures!? Je suis une spécialiste des boutons, moi!

Sans même un regard vers elles, elle les balança dans la rue avant de se raviser : elle pourrait en tirer un bon prix et de plus, ça rendrait le cordonnier fou de jalousie, haha! Pendant ce temps, le lutin était désespéré : il était tombé sur une autre folle à lier! Son ami Flitwick l'avait bien prévenu : après sa mésaventure avec un petit garçon orphelin du nom de Tom, s'il se souvenait bien, il se devait de mettre un terme à son envie d'aider les autres. Il avait fabriqué des tas de trucs pour ce môme, de journal troublant à cadavres ambulants, et il n'était même pas certain qu'il réussirait un jour à expier totalement ses fautes!

C'est pour cela qu'il avait continué dans le métier : il s'en était bien tiré jusque-là! Un professeur souhaitant pouvoir se transformer en chat; il avait trouvé un félin à un concierge mal-aimé; il avait même donné une centaine de crin de licorne à un marchand nommé Ollivander! Bon, il avait du se rendre à Fort Fort Lointain et droguer les dites licornes mais bon, ça, c'est une autre histoire!

Tout ça pour dire qu'il allait maintenant mourir dans un bocal de verre puant. Je sais ce que vous allez dire : c'est un lutin! Il a des pouvoirs magiques! Il peut se libérer quand il veut. Allons, Colbie!

Eh bien NON! Révisez vos connaissances sur les lutins, bande d'incultes : qui ne sait pas que les bocaux odorants ayant contenus jadis des cornichons étaient le point faible de tout bon lutin qui se respectait? C'était un peu comme la kryptonite de Superman, comme qui dirait, mais en plus facile à trouver!

Il en était rendu à sérieusement envisager la possibilité de s'étrangler avec sa barbe (pour une fois qu'il lui trouvait une utilité) lorsque Marietta retourna dans la cuisine.

- Bon, je vais roupiller : il faut croire que ce rouet était trop usagé pour servir de bon somnifère. À demain, mon chou!

Elle s'éloigna dans les escaliers en baillant. Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle pourrait toujours le vendre au marché noir s'il ne faisait pas son affaire, le lutin, lui, eut un sourire : contrairement à son ami Flitwick, il avait confiance en la nature humaine. La jeune Marietta allait réaliser son erreur et le libèrerait le lendemain en s'excusant. Cessant ses pensées suicidaires, le petit lutin se roula en boule et s'endormit.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Dumby était parvenu à cette conclusion : Marietta Edgecombe était définitivement folle et dangereuse. Elle l'obligeait, tel un despote, à faire toutes les tâches dans la maison, à lui importer des boutons, à vendre des chaussures et à aller agacer le petit cordonnier.

Finalement, la jeune humaine était tout ce que Flitwick lui avait dit sur sa pensée de l'espèce humaine :

- Des profiteurs sans cœur qui abusent des situations de pouvoir pour leur profit personnel.

Alors qu'il récurait à grand peine un vieux bouton trouvé sous l'évier, Marietta, postée près de la fenêtre, se désespérait de ne pas voir un seul client entrer dans sa boutique : avec un esclave comme le sien, elle serait supposée de s'enrichir rapidement. Dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas aller narguer le petit cordonnier et son épouse!

Furieuse, elle se tourna vers Dumby et s'exclama :

- Dumby! Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionne pas?

- Je ne sais point, belle demoiselle, je ne sais point.

Elle insista :

- Es-tu bien certain que tu as tout fait comme la dernière fois?

Assise sur le sol, elle le regardait avec des yeux mornes. Alors qu'elle tentait d'évaluer combien il lui rapporterait au marché noir ou s'il était tout bonnement comestible, il s'écria :

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle, assura-t-il d'un ton anxieux.

Il lissa un peu plus sa barbe et marmonna :

- J'ai pourtant chanté, comme à l'habitude...

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces paroles, son visage s'illumina, elle se releva précipitamment et l'attrapa par les pieds.

- Tu as raison, Dumby! Tu ne dois pas chanter assez fort!

Elle se mit à le secouer au-dessus d'un tas de boutons mais rien n'y faisait : il ne se transformait toujours pas en or! Dumby, de sa voix chevrotante, s'exclama :

- Je sens toutefois des vibrations négatives, mademoiselle, et elles semblent émaner de sous la table...

- Quoi? Sous la table?

Relâchant le pauvre Dumby, elle se pencha immédiatement et vit sa satanée tache verte, toujours aussi gluante et malodorante.

- Cette tache refuse de partir, Dumby! J'ai pourtant tout essayé! Peux-tu la faire partir?

Les traits du petit lutin s'affaissèrent tout d'un coup :

- Ces vibrations me semblent causées par...

Il parut tout d'un coup terrifié. Il voleta près de son oreille et chuchota :

- Par la maléfique Pansy, gente dame!

Marietta parut abasourdie un instant puis hurla :

- LA MALÉFIQUE FÉE PANSY!? Mais qui est-ce? reprit-t-elle plus calmement.

- Ooooohh.... il s'agit d'une fée déchue qui à décidé de venger sa sœur, la méchante sorcière de l'Est, écrasée par une maison! répondit Dumby en agitant les bras autour de lui.

Marietta plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée : ainsi donc, une méchante tache verte avait prit possession de son plancher. Quelle horreur!

- Mais pourquoi mon plancher! gémit la pauvre marchande en devenir.

- Eh bien... ce que je vais t'avouer va peut-être te troubler grandement, mon enfant, dit le lutin d'un ton concerné.

Ce dont Marietta se fichait éperdument aux travers de ses larmes, doit-on dire.

- Dis-le, Dumby. Dis-le!

- D'accord... D'après ce que je sais de cette horrible histoire, la belle et jolie jeune fée, il y a jadis un temps, habitait dans un belle grande vallée, la Vallée du Bonheur (s'imaginer une biche s'abreuvant dans un ruisseau car ce village abrite tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau et pur sur terre). Elle faisait une plantation de raiponce. Dans cette plantation, il y avait des raiponces toutes plus étranges et magiques les unes que les autres...

- Tu veux dire qu'elles étaient de toutes sortes de couleur? s'écria Marietta, émerveillée.

- Non, grincha Dumby en lui assenant une bonne taloche, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idées stupides!?

Il prit une grande inspiration puis continua, tout sourire :

- Donc, voilà : ces raiponces étaient toutes importantes pour Pansy qui les utilisait pour créer des filtres de joie Éternelle (c'est le moment où vous faites «ooooh!» car Pansy semble animée de bonnes intentions)...

- Ooooh... fit Marietta qui avait manifestement lu la note de l'auteure.

- Mais un jour, l'impensable se produisit...

- Son commerce tomba à cause de la taxe d'exportation? fit la jeune fille inocemment.

- Pire que cela! dit Dumby, la mine sombre. Quelqu'un lui _déroba _une raiponce.

- Ah bon? dit Marietta en retenant un bâillement.

- Oui. Ne vois-tu donc pas, petite humaine, l'horreur de ce geste!? s'écria Dumby en voletant à 150 km/h autour de sa tête.

Elle l'attrapa par un pied et l'écrasa contre la table, l'invitant ainsi chaleureusement à poursuivre son histoire.

- Les raiponces sont sacrées! On ne peut les dérober! Lorsque vint le temps de faire ses filtres pour abreuver biches et compagnie, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'en restait plus assez pour tous!

- Elle les a donc détruits pour que ça reste équitable, murmura Marietta, émue.

- Voyons donc, mais dans quel monde vis-tu!?

Il se frappa dans le front et poursuivit :

- Elle les a toutes bues! Ce trop plein de bonne énergie additionnée à son égoïsme pur et simple à fait ressortir la méchante Pansy! La Vallée du Bonheur, face à ce changement drastique, devint la Vallée du Malheur!

Le pauvre Dumby éclata en sanglots incontrôlables tandis que Marietta se récurait les ongles, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

- Snif... Tout ça pour dire que Pansy a lancé un sort sur la personne qui aura consommé cette raiponce... Une tache verte apparaîtra, réduisant à zéro toutes ses chances de faire fructifier son chiffre de ventes, comme le voleur l'a fait avec elle.

Le petit lutin sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose :

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi cette tache se retrouve sur votre plancher?

La réponse de Marietta tomba comme le couperet d'une guillotine.

- Bah! C'est mon père qui a volé la raiponce... Il l'avait empoisonné et je l'ai mangé par accident! Une histoire toute bête!

Dumby poussa un hurlement.

- Pauvre inconscient! Il a libéré une fée cruelle et démoniaque et a enclenché l'apocalypse sur terre! HAAHAA!

De son côté, Marietta trouvait que Dumby exagérait sur les bords et qu'il était un peu trop mélodramatique à son goût. Elle s'exclama :

- Bon, et maintenant, je fais quoi?

- Nous devons impérativement nous diriger vers le château du grand Scrimgeour. Il est situé à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici et de nombreux obstacles parsèmeront notre route, mademoiselle. Néanmoins, nous devons le faire!

- Et on va demander quoi, à ce fameux Scrimgeour? demanda la future Indiana Jones peu enthousiaste.

Dumby regarda au loin, les yeux plissés, et déclara :

- La serpillère magique, belle ignorante. _La serpillère magique_.

Et Marietta répondit d'une manière totalement loquace :

- Ah.

* * *

- Vous voyez, Marietta, disait Dumby tandis que la jeune fille parcourait les rues du Chemin de Traverse, c'est le seul moyen de faire disparaître cette tache maléfique!

De nouveau enfermé dans son petit bocal puant, il tentait d'oublier que c'était pratiquement l'Antéchrist qui le trimballait partout sans ménagement : il en valait pour l'avenir de l'humanité!!

Pendant que nos deux héros se dirigeaient vers la grande forêt des Merveilles (dont nous doutons qu'elle soit encore toujours aussi merveilleuse après les informations que je viens de vous donner), le petit cordonnier, Neville de son vrai nom, sortait en bâillant de sa demeure. C'est alors qu'il vit Marietta, un lutin sous le bras, qui s'activait d'une manière peu subtile au travers des passants. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir (le regard apeuré de Dumby et un S.O.S écrit avec son sang contre la paroi du bocal), le lutin n'était pas là par plaisir! Il s'élança à leur poursuite en hurlant :

- Rends-moi Dumby!

Dumby se demandait ce qui était le pire : savoir qu'il allait probablement mourir dans ce bocal ou avoir deux fous furieux à sa poursuite. Il ne savait pas encore.

Marietta, elle, refusait de redonner son lutin. Elle fonça dans un tas de personnes qui se tassèrent précipitamment, se demanda vaguement où pouvait aller cette jeune fille avec un lutin sous le bras.

Le cordonnier avait attrapé un sac de pommes et en balançait sur Marietta avec l'espoir de ravoir son lutin : c'était que ses chiffres de vente tombait et avec sa femme qui le menaçait de partir avec le commis de _Pauvre mais Chic_, il n'avait rien à perdre!

La jeune cordonnière ne savait où aller. La forêt était plus près par la gauche mais la rue de droite était plus achalandée, donc moins de risque de se faire voir. Elle était face à un dilemme déchirant.

Heureusement, un carrosse en forme de citrouille traînait au coin de la rue.

- Mais quelle chance improbable! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, Dumby hurlant sous son bras. Le conducteur, n'ayant manifestement pas d'objections à conduire une parfaite inconnue là où elle le désirait, fit claquer ses rênes et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la forêt des Merveilles, semant ainsi le petit cordonnier avide derrière eux.

Alors!? Commentaires, critiques? Laissez-moi des reviews! Personnellement, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à torturer le pauvre Dumby haha! Pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas compris, eh ben Dumby, c'est Dumbledore (ooooohh compréhensif!).

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le troisième chapitre, je peux déjà vous annoncer que la traversée de la forêt ne sera pas de tout repos pour nos trois voyageurs, haha!

Bisous! Colbie!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comment détruire toutes les bonnes bases de Disney**

Oyé, oyé! Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre : j'avoue que la pression était très haute et j'espère que ce chapitre aspira à vos attentes!

Bon, trêve de bavardage et plongeons dans l'horrible forêt des Malheurs!

Colbie –xxx-

P-S : Désolée pour le retard et je vous offre (bien que je sois assez en retard, je le reconnais) mes meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année et le temps des Fêtes!

**Chapitre 3**

Un carrosse en forme de citrouille n'étant pas le summum de la discrétion, Marietta se vit obliger de débarquer, avec son prisonn... euh, ami Dumby, à la douane qui séparait Fort Fort Lointain. En effet, depuis que le Prince Charmant avait causé un attentat, les autorités se trouvaient beaucoup plus pointilleuses quant aux véhicules bizarres...

Tandis que leur chauffeur contrebandier (information qu'apprit Dumby lorsqu'il tomba tête première dans un sac de cocaïne) foutait le camp, Marietta, s'essuyant le front du revers de la main, le regarda et dit :

- Et là, on fait quoi?

Les dents serrées, Dumby retint un soupir d'exaspération : pendant les trois heures durant lesquelles ils s'étaient fait secouer dans ce carrosse qui ne connaissait manifestement pas les freins de suspension, il lui avait expliqué le plan sans faille qu'il avait élaboré. Bon, sans faille, il faut se comprendre... Disons qu'il était aussi sans faille que pouvait l'être un plan confectionné à la va-vite lorsque vous êtes pris en otage par un monstre d'avarice qui se fout manifestement de l'issue de la mission. Néanmoins, le lutin avait une stratégie; une stratégie remaniée à plusieurs reprises, mais une excellente stratégie quand même.

Êtes-vous prêts?

Il s'agissait tout simplement de faire tout lui-même et d'empêcher Marietta de foutre le bordel en faisant un truc étrange et relativement inutile, par exemple insulter un vigile armé ou encore uriner contre un château centenaire.

Entendons-nous tout de suite pour dire que ce n'est pas avec ce genre de plan que les Grecs auraient gagné Troie mais compte tenu de sa coéquipière et du fait que la première version du plan consistait à sacrifier la jeune fille aux Dieux, ce plan n'aurait sans doute pas pu être mieux.

Donc, Dumby prit une grande inspiration et s'exclama :

- N'ayez craintes, Marietta. Sachez que je suis là pour vous protéger!

- Le jour où tu arriveras à me débarrasser de cette tache verte et à briser ce satané bocal de qualité nettement inférieure, on reparlera de «protection», Will Smith! s'exclama assez sèchement notre cruche adorée qui se la pètait un peu trop.

Les deux s'engagèrent donc dans l'immense forêt, une forêt autrefois verdoyante, chaleureuse et emplit d'animaux tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et qui s'amusaient gaiment entre eux. Aujourd'hui, la biche se faisait bouffer par l'ours qui lui était rongé par les puces et les branches mortes jonchaient le sol.

Un accueil chaleureux et pas du tout inquiétant, quoi.

- Je sens que tu t'inquiétais vraiment trop, Dumby. Il me semble évident qu'aucun évènement troublant et hors du commun ne pourra nous arriver dans cette forêt détruite par la pollution, s'exclama Marietta d'un air confiant.

Dumby, pour sa part, appuya son front contre la paroi du bocal : il ne pouvait que croiser les doigts, ou encore sa barbe.

* * *

Une trentaine de mètres plus loin, Dumby recommença enfin à respirer : rien de dangereux ne s'était encore manifesté et avec Marietta, on pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'ils n'aillent pas explosés.

Toutefois, Marietta, qui gambadait joyeusement au travers des charognes éventrées, s'arrêta brusquement, secouant le bocal de Dumby.

Pour la troisième fois en deux jours, Dumby s'était encore trompé : à savoir qu'un Marietta était plus dangereuse qu'un chauffard drogué revenant d'un réveillon de Noël et qui refuse de passer par le barrage de police.

- Qu'y a-t-il, cette fois, mam'zelle Marietta? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée.

Un escadron de bourdons? Non, ça, c'était arrivé tout à l'heure...

Une rencontre avec ces foutus sept nains? Il n'aurait plus manqué que cela : qu'il rencontre ses vieux ennemis, ceux qui avaient gagné la bourse d'étude à Lutin Académie!

Manifestement, ce n'est pas ce qui troublait sa compagne...

- UNE FEMME AU VISAGE VERT NOUS ATTAQUE! AHAAAAAHHHAAAAA!

- Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant, pauvre innocente! gronda Dumby, ses poils de barbe tout retroussés, fait que ne manqua pas Marietta qui eut quand même la sagesse d'esprit de se retenir de le traiter d'hérisson dans un moment si grave.

En effet, le lutin, les yeux fermés, était dans une sorte de transe. Il semblait très concentré, probablement en train de réunir ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour buter cette connasse verte.

Le fait qu'il était emprisonné dans le bocal de cornichon n'aidait pas non plus.

Marietta décida tout de même d'ajouter son grain de sel :

- Mais fais quelque chose, Dumby! s'écria-t-elle en secouant le bocal tandis que Pansy, qui aurait eut le temps de les buter au moins vingt fois, riait d'une manière machiavélique.

- Mouahahahahaaa! Je vais tous vous tuer! Hihihiihiiiiii.....

- Cessez, Marietta, cessez! hurla le pauvre Dumby, tout bossé.

On pouvait s'inquiéter de savoir que l'avenir des commerces internationaux reposait sur une incompétente de 4 pi 8 et d'un nain emprisonné dans un bocal. Néanmoins, comme l'a déjà dit une sage personne, l'espoir fait vivre, aussi petit soit-il.

Et pour Dumby, le manque flagrant de délicatesse de la jeune couseuse de boutons fut pour lui une véritable bénédiction.

En effet, Marietta, qui avait fait huit ans de balle molle et qui avait par conséquent une poigne assez impressionnante, secoua tellement le bocal que celui-ci éclata. Un morceau de bocal fonça droit dans l'œil de Pansy qui poussa un cri strident :

- AAAH! Sales vermines! Je reviendrai pour te pourrir la vie, Marietta! RHAARG!

Et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge, laissant la pauvre Marietta désorientée mais tout de même peu illusoire :

- C'est clair qu'elle reviendra, hein, Dumby? s'exclama-t-elle en regardant l'endroit où s'était tenue la sorcière.

Elle hocha la tête puis se tourna vers lui :

- D'ici là, ça te donnera le temps de te pratiquer! C'était franchement nul comme sortilège. On a faillit tous crever! Oh, et tu me dois un bocal! Je... Dumby? Dumby?

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, sans parvenir à voir où était son copain de lutin. Seuls les bris de verre, à ses pieds, jonchaient le sol.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa la situation. Elle était seule, dans une forêt terriblement opaque, sombre, avec des charognes ensanglantées tout autour d'elle. Dumby n'était plus là (probablement était-il allé intenter un procès contre elle) et elle aurait beau hurler, les branches mortes ne ferait que lui renvoyer son cri.

Donc, seule, mis à part le lapin qui se faisait bouffer à quelques mètres d'elle, Marietta dit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête en ce moment périlleux de sa jeune existence :

- Zut.

* * *

BOUM!

Ce fut le bruit que fit Dumby en arrivant tête première dans un tronc d'arbre.

- Aïe aïe aïe! fit-il en se tenant la tête. (J'avoue que j'ai eu l'image de Psyduck, vous savez, des Pokémon, à ce moment-là! XD Celui qui avait toujours mal à la tête?)

Soudain, il regarda autour de lui : mais où était l'effrayante forêt? Elle était toujours là mais plus verdoyante et un chemin de briques jaunes (XD Non, je n'ai pas vu le Magicien d'Oz... Cessez vos allusions!) la traversait.

Assis en tailleur, Dumby n'osait pas bouger : où était Calamity Jane? Sa crinière blonde n'était nulle part en vue et rien n'était détruit. Elle ne pouvait donc pas avoir passée ici...

Lentement mais sûrement, un immense sourire éclaira son visage : il était enfin libre!

Il écouterait désormais son copain Flitwick! Au diable les autres!

Alors qu'il se préparait à réserver une chambre à Acapulco, il s'assena mentalement une bonne gifle : l'avenir du monde des affaires était entre ses petites menottes et lui pensait seulement au plaisir! Quelle honte!

Il se remit sur ses pieds, une expression déterminée sur le visage : bon, la phase un de son plan génial (faire tout lui-même) était, sans qu'il ait fait exprès, enclenchée. Il pourrait donc aller voir le grand Scrimgeour, faire enfermer Marietta et retourner à Poudl...

- Ouh, ouh! Des bonbons à l'ananas! J'adore!

Et il partit en se dandinant les ramasser au sol, alors qu'ils se suivaient tous sur le chemin dallé.

C'est ainsi que Dumby oublia momentanément sa mission d'une importance capital pour satisfaire son péché mignon.

* * *

Le petit cordonnier Neville arpentait la forêt, son fusil la main. Il bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Comment cette pauvre couseuse de boutons avait-elle pu lui voler Dumby? C'était SON Dumby, SA propriété! Il allait la tuer et reprendre Dumby avec lui.

Repoussant les carcasses pourries et butant tout ce qui osait bouger, Neville avançait entre les arbres, plutôt écorchés. Ses parents, chasseurs professionnels, lui avaient montré cette technique infaillible : tuer avant et examiner après. Il comptait bien leur faire honneur.

Alors qu'il marchait silencieusement, il aperçut un truc bouger au loin : c'était un truc vert qui se frottait le visage. Il allait s'approcher lorsqu'il se rappela ses parents : il prit donc tout bonnement son fusil et lui en tira un bon coup dans le crâne. La bestiole s'effondra dans une flaque, raide morte.

Sans un regard pour elle, Neville, tout content de l'avoir buté avant qu'elle ne le bute, reprit sa route en sifflotant, sans se douter qu'il venait de tuer la redoutable et redoutée Pansy, responsable de milliers de faillites personnelles et de suicides.

Le plus drôle? Neville s'apprêtait à aller tuer les deux qui tentaient d'arrêter Pansy.

Ça s'appelle l'ironie, mes enfants.

* * *

Dans le Magicien d'Oz, il existe des petits êtres tout mignons, tout gentils qui vivent dans les fleurs. Ces adorables petites créatures sont les amis de la gentille fée Gilda.

Ce fut ces créatures qu'écrasa sans s'en rendre compte Marietta alors qu'elle coupait dans un champ de fleurs, le visage et les genoux écorchés. Elle ignorait comment elle avait fait pour sortir de cette maudite forêt, mais elle en avait officiellement sa claque : pourquoi avait-elle accepté de suivre ce maudit Dumby. Elle aurait du suivre son idée initiale et mettre le feu à la maison! Mais non, il avait fallut qu'elle essaie d'exterminer une sorcière maléfique. Oh, Seigneur!

Épuisée et désespérée, elle s'appuya contre un arbre : où était ce satané Dumby? Il lui avait lâchement tourné le dos! Elle avait faillit crever!

Occupée dans ses ruminations plus que noires, elle n'entendit pas arriver le truc rouge qui s'approcha derrière elle...

* * *

- Miam! Ouh, ouh! Miam!

Pendant que Marietta s'apprêtait à avoir la plus grosse peur de sa vie, Dumby, lui, s'occupait à engraisser. En effet, la lignée de bonbons s'avérait inépuisable! Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le chemin avait débouché dans une allée.

Finalement, il se redressa lorsque les bonbons furent épuisé et resta bouche bée : il se tenait devant une énorme maison en pain d'épices. Des friandises comme habitation, miam!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller la dévorer, il se rappela un truc qu'avait dit l'un de ses professeurs au collège de Lutin Académie. Pris d'un sérieux doute, il alla vérifier l'information dans son bouquin «Trucs étranges et peu morals volume 3» et vit ses doutes confirmés : il s'agissait bel et bien de la Maison en pain d'épices...

Les yeux fixés dessus, il recula tranquillement. Il se dit que ce n'était pas sa journée lorsqu'il sentit un filet s'abattre sur sa tête.

Et on est partit pour un autre tour, se dit-il sombrement.

* * *

Marietta essuyait son eye-liner dégoulinant lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de frais et de petit se poser sur son épaule.

Apeurée, elle tourna lentement la tête pour voir une petite fille, toute de rouge vêtue, la regarder avec un gentil sourire.

L'effet de surprise fut quand même très grand.

- Bordel de... hurla-t-elle en la repoussant.

Le Petit Chaperon, car tel était son nom, fit un bond et se retrouva pile sur un hérisson (navrée, j'avais envie de faire des rimes :p).

- Désolée, mais tu m'as fichu la trouille! s'exclama Marietta en ne l'aidant pas à se relever (elle avait apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais parler aux inconnus).

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit le Chaperon en ignorant l'hérisson fou de rage qui essayait de la mordre.

Elle s'épousseta et fit un sourire à Marietta :

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Moi, je me nomme Chaperon rouge, et toi?

- Marietta, et c'est quoi ce nom de...

Marietta n'eut pas le temps de finir car un loup sortit des bois. Oui, je vous annonce ça comme ça.

- Moi, c'est Lunard, fit-il en se léchant les babines.

Marietta se dit qu'il n'avait franchement pas l'air net.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas lui parler, Joe, fit-elle.

Fallait absolument renommer cette pauvre fille.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Marietta? fit le Chaperon en serrant la patte du loup. Enchantée, ajouta-t-elle à son adresse.

- Fais toi violer si ça te chante, moi, je m'en vais, fit Marietta en s'éclipsant.

* * *

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Dumby, fit le cordonnier en le serrant contre lui.

Neville avait officiellement perdu la tête, constata le lutin en l'observant bien : les mains couvertes de sang et les yeux hagards, le cordonnier faisait fichtrement peur.

- Plus rien ne nous séparera! assura-t-il à Dumby. Je vais te fabriquer une belle cage et ma femme te fera une belle paillasse.

Dumby commençait à regretter Marietta, tout d'un coup.

Enfin, plus tellement lorsqu'il la vit arriver en gesticulant, suivit de près par une gamine rouge à qui il manquait un bras. Le bras qui semblait être dans la bouche d'un immense loup qui les poursuivait. Immanquablement.

- Je n'en peux plus, marmonna Dumby en fermant les yeux.

Neville, qui chargeait son arme, fit manifestement une erreur en interprétant la phrase de Dumby :

- Moi non plus, je ne les endure plus, fit-il, les yeux fous, en visant Marietta de sa carabine.

Essayer de viser quelqu'un qui coure avec des yeux fous, vous.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, bien sûr : la balle atteignit le Chaperon en pleine tête, ce qui ne perturba manifestement pas une Marietta occupée à hurler «C'est sa faute à elle s'il me coure après!». Avec leur chance habituelle, le loup décida de courir encore et ne s'occupa pas du Chaperon.

- Marietta! hurla Dumby en gesticulant. Essaie de lui lancer quelque chose!

Bon, ce n'était pas le meilleur conseil de sa vie, mais avec Neville et sa carabine, on ne pouvait faire mieux.

- Je vais la tuer! hurla Neville en se mettant à tirer partout.

Une balle atteignit le filet et délivra Dumby, une autre arriva dans la tête de la Sorcière aux bonbons qui sortait de la maison pour ajouter son grain de sel (en fait, elle voulait seulement leur demander d'aller se battre ailleurs) et une atteignit le loup en plein cœur.

- Merde, marmonna Neville. Cette fois, je vais l'avoir....

Marietta, tout essouffla, se planta devant eux en soufflant bruyamment. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Fait tes prières, connasse, dit le cordonnier Neville en levant son arme qu'il pointa sur Marietta.

- Dumby, fais quelque chose! cria-t-elle au lutin.

Celui-ci, tout ballonné, ne pouvait rien pour elle : il avait un peu trop mangé, comme qui dirait.

Et Neville appuya sur la cachette (est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le vrai mot XD J'en ai aucune idée! ^^)

- Quelle chance! T'as plus de balle! dit Marietta en lui balançant un bon coup sur le nez.

Dumby, qui en profita pour se libérer, se dépêcha de voler (quoique que ce fût un peu difficile) et s'apprêta à poursuivre la route vers le château du grand Scrimgeour suivit du boulet qu'était Marietta lorsque celle-ci s'exclama tristement :

- Ils sont tous morts!

Ce à quoi Dumby répondit :

- Bonne constatation, Einstein.

Voilà voilou! Était-ce à votre goût? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! En tout cas, j'ai adoré faire de Neville un fou furieux et je remercie **Victoria Boubouille** de son idée d'ananas!

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Ça me fait très plaisir! ;)

De plus, j'ai une petite question à vous poser, va falloir être honnête ;)!

Qui sont ceux, lorsque j'ai parlé de l'allée pleine de bonbons qui ont pensé à la maison en pain d'épices?

De plus, qui sont ceux, lorsque j'ai parlé du truc rouge derrière Marietta, qui ont pensé au Chaperon rouge?

Merci de me répondre (je vous avoue que c'est juste par curiosité ;))!

Alors, je vous dis au prochain chapitre et j'adorerais avoir vos suggestions de contes pour le prochain chapitre!

Joyeuses fêtes (en retard )!

Colbie qui vous aime fort fort.


End file.
